Son Naruto V2
by figglewiggle24
Summary: Adopted from XxXInsanityXAirgodXxX. We all know that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, but what if another was as well? A certain mop-haired saiyan for example? Find out in Son Naruto! WARNING! CONTAINS OC! If you don't like that turn away right now!


**Story adopted from XxXInsanityXAirgodXxX, who if you don't mind me saying is a fantastic author.**

**I'm just going to set some ground rules up before the story starts:**

**The chapters will be shorter then the first version, but that's to compensate for the amount I write.**

**I don't mind negative reviews, provided there state why my story sucks. **

**E.g of a bad negative review: "This story is the worst I've ever seen just f*ck off."**

**E.g of a good negative review: "This is the worst story I've ever seen. There are so many plot-holes and gaps of information why don't you just f*ck off."**

**You'll notice up to a point that the story isn't much different but just keep reading because it will end up different.**

**Disclaimer:** I hate doing these things, so I'm counting this one for the entire story. I DON'T OWN A GOD DAMN FUCKING THING!

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was about ready to fall asleep. He was only 5 years old, and just managed to escape a few Chuunin after pulling a prank on a few restaurants that denied him service. Once he took care of everything, even set the traps, making sure it was safe, he crashed onto his bed, and fell asleep instantly.

-Dreamscape-

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a medium-sized cabin, made out of wood and stone. It seemed to be on top of mountain.

"Where am I?" He wondered. He was cautious, since he didn't know the area. A man in an Orange Gi came out of the forest.

"Hey!" The voice sounded chipper and nice. Naruto, on the other hand, turned to him and looked a little scared. The man noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. You don't know me. No wonder your so scared." the man gave him a big grin. "Nothing to worry about, Naruto." Said blonde tensed as the name was said. "You don't trust very many people do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I see. We'll have to work on that. Listen. There's a few things I think you'll need to know later on, and believe me when I say, you may or may not like it. Believe it or not, I've been with you your whole life. Someone else has as well, but he's not that friendly. Always trying to bust out of the one thing containing him." The man looked back to the forest. "That fox is going to get someone in trouble. By proxy, it would put you in trouble, since this is your mind."

Naruto just fell down on his butt. "What do you mean my mind?"

"I'm able to talk to you while you sleep, but this is the first time I could. You see, Naruto, you know that old man that comes in your house? That Hokage?"

Naruto nodded. "I know he means well, and he's a lot nicer than he lets on, but he seems to be hiding something from you. After a little research, I found out that your parents were dead."

"Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked, a bit accusatory.

"Did I tell you my name?" The man asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well that figures." He stated. "The name's Goku Son. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a Guardian Angel for you. There's not much about me that you need to know, except the fact that you and I are the same in personality. Thing is, there's one major difference between you and me."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"While I was never exposed to what you did this early in your life, I was alone. However, it was because my grandfather died. I never knew my father. Never got the chance to meet him. Not even after dying twice." Goku sighed. "However, you don't seem to give up. No matter the situation. That is where we are the same."

Naruto looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Listen Naruto. This is something no one else should know. They may know of the other one in here, but they don't know about me. There are a few things I'll be teaching you, and after a while, you will be taking my place in this world. I actually changed you into a bit of a Sayian like myself. The more you get beaten, the stronger you become. If you come to deaths door, but get pulled back, your strength will effectively double. This is just a few things you'll need to know about."

"What about the other things?"

"Not important just yet." Goku told him. "They don't really apply unless you reach a certain level. You've got a long way to go to reach that level."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't able to reach that level until I was far beyond 30 years old. My first son reached it in his teens. My Second son reached it by the time he was 7. That doesn't matter much though. We'll cross the bridge when we get there." Goku's smile then turned into a serious face.

"Alright, here's something I think you should know, but it has nothing to do with you, or this village." Naruto looked at him. "I'm going to be raising you like I would a son, and as such, I believe you should get the mementos I had when I was a kid. The Power Pole is one. The other is the Four-Star Dragonball. The final piece, which I intend to give you, happens to be my Flying Nimbus."

"Flying Nimbus?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The Flying Nimbus." Goku told him. "Unfortunately you can only ride it if you're pure of heart. That may be a problem." He paused. "I figure you should get to Kami's Lookout. The Power Pole is there, as I left it there when I went to you. Nimbus knows where it is. He can take you there. However, I'm not entirely sure where the Four-Star Ball is, so I can't really help you there. All traces of Capsule Corporation have been destroyed, as such anything remaining of the Dragon Radar wouldn't be around. Though if I could talk to you while you were awake I could give you some advice if you need it."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Goku grabbed his chin. "I don't really know. I just sensed you'd have a tragic life ahead of you, something I figured I could help out with. Once I figured that out, I came, and I got placed here. Aside from that, I don't really know."

Naruto seemed to accept that answer. As he got up. "You said your Nimbus would help me get to this Kami's Lookout, but how do I find it?"

"Just call its name. It'll come." Goku replied. "I know it sounds crazy. Believe me, I thought it was, too. But it works. When you wake up, get to a place they won't know where you're at, and call it. If you see an Orange Cloud, then that's Nimbus. Try to get on it. If you can stay on it, tell him where to go, and he'll take you there. Kami's Lookout should be the first place for you to go."

"Alright then." Naruto replied. "I'll go see it." He paused. "How do I get out of here?"

"You've still got some time before you've got to wake up, so I figure that I should teach you one thing that will be highly useful. Meditation. It will help you relax, for one. Another is to keep your emotions in check, and improve your focusing abilities. When it comes to Ki, and Chakra, focus is key."

Naruto nodded. "How do I start it?"

Goku sat down, cross-legged. "Calm your entire body. Slow your breathing. Clear you mind of all thoughts. Let nothing distract you, but keep yourself aware of everything. I'll show you." he started to meditate. Naruto noticed what he was doing, and did the same.

They were like that for hours. Goku opened his eyes first, Naruto following suit. "Now that you've meditated for a bit, you've actually gotten the equivalent of maybe twice the rest you would in a bed. You should wake up soon. Remember, make sure you're alone before calling Nimbus."

Naruto nodded. He stood up and walked over to Goku. He hugged him. "Okay, what did I do?"

"You've been there all the time." Naruto replied. "I'm glad to know I wasn't really alone like I thought I was."

"Alright then. Get ready for your day. You'll be leaving the village for a while, but don't let anyone know. I've written up a note, and took the liberty of placing it on your nightstand. Unlike the other one in here, I can leave if needed. That's why I made the note. The only one that would be able to get in here is the Hokage, so he's the only one that could read it. Get going. We've got a lot to cover."

Naruto nodded, as he glowed and left.

-at Kami's lookout-

As the events in the hidden leaf village unfolded, the guardian of the earth gazed over his planet. Quite ironically, the watcher of Earth and all of humankind was in fact an alien. A Namekian to be exact, and from looking at his aged face and features was getting on in his old age.

That hadn't stopped him being vigilant in his job however. He had been watching the earth for thousands of years now, and still probably had a few hundred left of his long life. He wasn't about to step down if he didn't have a replacement, which he didn't.

Today had been a sightly different day though for the guardian. He had been looking over the area known as Fire Country when he had taken a glimpse of one small boy's mind to make sure the child's mind-scape was in-tacked when he found the presence of the planet's greatest hero.

As the guardian of Earth he knew of most happenings and events, which included the horrific attack of the Nine-Tails Fox that occurred 6 years ago. Since that attack he noticed the entire village venting their hate and fear on the boy. He wanted to take the child away to a safe place where his life wouldn't be at risk daily, but after his last interference with human society he had been banned from interfering with life on the ground, so the best he could do was watch the boy who had become our favourite blond- Naruto Uzumaki.

After sensing the presence of the saiyan in Naruto's head, the Earth's guardian realised that the planet would most likely have another hero in it's near-future, then asked for his assistant, Mr Popo, to have a small talk with him.

Sure enough, the genie that was known as Mr Popo arrived just at this moment as his master requested. "What is it Dende?" He asked, rather curious of what the guardian wanted.

"I've found him Mr Popo." The guardian, now identified as Dende, said simply, confusing the dark-skinned genie behind him.

"I don't understand."

"I've found Goku." Taking in this information, Mr Popo almost stumbled backwards from shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive. And I do believe he's found an heir to his legacy." Added Dende as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"W-what do we do then?" Asked the genie. He was thrilled to know that Goku was alive, but he didn't understand what that changed.

"It's quite simple really. Tell Piccolo to step up the boy's training." Answered the old guardian.

"Right away sir." Complied the demi-guardian and left.

"_I hope you enjoy company Naruto."_ Thought Dende._ "There's someone up here who's desperate for a brother."_


End file.
